The amount of data in the world is exploding and meaningfully analyzing large data sets (“Big Data”) has become an increasing challenge in computing. Data sets grow in size because of increasing data gathering by ubiquitous information-sensing devices, more capable sensors and sensor platforms, and increasing generation of data by human interaction. Computing and algorithm limitations associated with analyzing big data are felt in a wide range of areas including health care, meteorology, genomics, complex physics simulations, biological and environmental research, internet search, surveillance, photo/video archives, finance and business informatics, and other areas.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.